The Essentials for Players
In the CG, there are some things that you will doubtlessly need to stay alive for longer than a standard day. The following has been divided into classes, all of which are important. Weapons You all need a weapon. The Different types of weapons: · Blaster Rifles/ Carbines. As energy weapons primarily dominate the weapons table (save a select few) these should be your first calls. As they are so popular, they are mass-produced, making them cheaper, more modifiable and more common. § EE-3 Blaster Carbine: An all-rounder. Good range, good power, good accuracy. Starting at 8,500 credits. § DC-17m Interchangeable Weapons System: Used by Imperial Commandos, so it’s the very best. Can be assembled (and disassembled) in Sniper, Blaster, Anti-Armour and Marker. Starting at 45,000 credits. Providing you find a seller. § Rangehunter EE-1 Blaster Carbine: Essentially the EE-3 designed for higher range and lower rate of fire. Starting at 3,000 credits. § WESTAR-35 Carbine: It’s the DC-17m but just better looking. Starting at 45,000 credits. · Pistols. Pistols are essential wherever you go, even if they’re only for show. o Blaster Pistols § T-6 Heavy Thunderer: Worth it for the intimidation factor alone. Set this on the bar, and even the drunken Rodian won’t pick a fight. Starting at 4,500 Credits. § DH-17: Useful in Space Battles, due to the fact that it can break through most armour but not the hull of the ship. Starting at 3,500 credits. § WESTAR-35 Blaster Pistol: Miniaturized version of WESTAR-35 Carbine. Starting at 6,500 credits. § Persuader-Class Blaster: A very, very good model. Very high rate of fire and stopping power. Only reason it’s not Imperial-Grade is that the WESTAR classes look better. Starting at 6,500 credits. o Hand Cannons § Hawkmoon: Good all-rounder. Starting at 8,500 credits. § The last Word: Exchanges lower range for a bigger punch. Starting at 8,500 credits. § Thorn: Very useful against high numbers. High rate of fire. Starting at 9,000 credits. · Fusion Rifles. Useful against heavily armoured enemies. § Vex Mythocast: Very long range. Powerful. Starting at 10,000 credits. § Plan C: Very high power in exchange for range. Starting at 10,000 credits. § Queenbreaker’s Bow: High rate of fire in exchange for range. Starting at 10,000 credits. § Pocket Infinity: Good against God-level entities. Starting at 17,000 credits. · Slugthrowers. Good against places without particle shields or hiding weapons from scanners. o Auto Rifles. § Hard Light: A very good all-rounder. Barely any recoil. Starting at 7,500 credits. § Monte Carlo: A beautifully crafted death machine that has a bayonet to stab people with. Starting at 9,000 credits. § Necrochasm: A piece with alien origins, this very powerful rifle seems to draw its power from the shadows around it. Very useful if you are a Mandrake. Starting at 9,500 credits. § SUROS Regime: A simply beautiful rifle. Starting at 9,500 credits. o Pulse Rifles. § Bad Juju: A badass piece of weaponry, only for those who can handle a very explosive firefight. Starting at 12,000 credits. § Red Death: Death made manifest in a basic form. Starting at 13,500 credits. Vehicles Vehicles are essential for getting around. Simple. · Starships. Obviously necessary. o Freighters. These are for anything you want that requires space or anything. You can live in these, as they serve as mobile homes. Great for using as a base of operations. All have a hyperdrive. § VCX-100 Light Freighter: A good mobile base. The back can detach itself and serve as a miniature starship. A little on the small side. Lacks heavy firepower. Starting at 400,000 credits. § XS Stock Light Freighter: A very good all-rounder. Large storage space. Very, very fast. Very heavy firepower. Has upgraded shields. My personal favorite. Starting at 800,000 credits. § YT-1300 Freighter: Essentially the Millennium Falcon''. Like the XS, but a little less powerful and smaller. Starting at 725,000'' credits. o Starfighters. These are essential for dogfights, and if you own a XS, you can even fit one into the hold. § Delta-7B Aethersprite Fighter: My personal favourite. Very fast, very powerful. Made for the very good and the very insane. Starting at 165,000 credits. § Rogue-Class Starfighter: Designed for combat, less so speed. Very good firepower. Starting at 150,000 credits. § Soulless One-Class Starfighter: A very good ship, lacks only in shielding due to reliance on pilot’s skills. Starting at 155,000 credits. § T-47 Starfighter: A mass produced fighter, making it cheap. Also means that it isn’t the best around, but can pack a fairly heavy punch. Starting at 115,000 credits. Armour & Clothing Armour & Clothing is obviously essential if you go anywhere in the game. I won’t bother you with what to buy because you know that already, but I’m mentioning it just in case. Housing You need housing in Coruscant. End. § Merr-Sonn Heights: A luxurious penthouse designed for Bounty Hunters, with a view of Coruscant and energy shields protecting every inch of it. Has a garage big enough to fit two XS Stock Light Freighters. Starting at 350,000 credits. § Lower Majestic: A worn-down apartment in the Underworld. No shielding. Enough space to store a speeder. Starting at 15,000 credits. § Kuat Drive Yards: Located in Kuat ring around Coruscant. Enough space for a VCX-100. Starting at 125,000 credits. Gadgets Regardless, you will need gadgets to get around. These may range from disruptors to simple holotransmitters. You know which ones to buy. Droids Droids are very helpful for bigger operations. Also, they are fairly cheap, and they come in many variations. § B1 Battledroid: The cheapest and most produced droid around, these droids are slow, have bad armour and are stupid. However, in numbers they can swamp enemies and although they may be weak, their weapons are certainly not. Starting at 2,000 credits per model (inc. weapon) § B2 Super Battledroid: These are the more heavily armoured variants of the B1. Although they are slower, they have much more armour, are strong, and pack a very heavy punch. Very good for shielding more vulnerable infantry, nearly always making them the vanguards of any attack. Starting at 9,000 credits per model (inc. weapon) § BX-Series Commando Droid: The perfect weapons, the Commando Droids, are fast, powerful, intelligent, and very skilled. They have heavier armour, and very powerful. Only disadvantage is the price. Starting at 25,000 credits per model (inc. weapon) § R2-Series Astromech Droid: Although they are not built for combat, R2 units are very helpful – they can pilot ships, hack into systems, conceal weapons, even use a built-in jetpack to reach power lines to cut. These may not look worth it, but they are. Starting at 5,000 credits per model. § Droideka Destroyer Droid: A walking death-machine, the Droideka has 2 heavy cannons, a built in ray shield, and an AI. They are very maneuverable, and are very useful in operations needing firepower. Starting at 40,000 credits per model. § Mark II Sith Battle Droid: Like the Droideka, but less maneuverable and without the ray shield. Starting at 17,000 credits per model. § Crab Droid: This massive eight-legged droid has 2 rapid-fire cannons attached to its underbelly, making it a massive walking tank. Starting at 25,000 credits per model. § Droid Gunship: Has AI, can carry up to 30 B1 Battledroids or 15 B2 Battledroids. Also has 2 massive cannons along with missile pods. Starting at 75,000 credits per model. § Tau Gun Drone: A controllable drone that has either a twin-linked heavy bolter or a twin-linked heavy blaster attached. Are good in offence and defense, but lack speed. Starting at 9,500 credits per model. § Tau Battlesuit: A massive war machine that can be controlled remotely or manually from the inside. Can be made in many different variations. Starting at 50,000 credits per model. § Skitarii Rangers: A slightly better variant of B1 Battledroids. Faster, more heavily armoured, more firepower. Have a basic AI. However, are very easy to hack. Starting at 6,000 credits per model. § IG-100 MagnaGuard Droid: Worse than destroyer droids, they were built to fight – and kill – Jedi. The ultimate bodyguards and even commanders, they can fight most beings to a standstill – even with their heads cut off. Utilizing electrostaffs, they are more than a match for most people. Starting at 45,000 credits per model. Other You may want to have some other things prepared. Here they are. § Rhino Tank: This tank is designed for 10 passengers. It has a heavy bolter attached to the outside, which is controllable from the cockpit. As well as serving as a tank, it can also serve as a mobile base, with weapon drops, ammo storage, and even a mini medical centre. These are extremely useful in a heist (inc. the Citadel) and it’s definitely worth it to have three to five in your disposal. Starting at 20,000 credits per model. § Razorback Tank: Like the Rhino, but without a turret, meaning more storage space. Starting at 18,000 credits. § Personal Force Field Generator: Gives a rechargeable 3 square metre, 3 metre high shield that can hold out against heavy fire for up to one minute. Recharge takes 15 standard minutes. Starting at 25,000 credits. § Mobile Cannon Turret: A heavy-weapons platform that can be moved easily. Can be assembled in a variety of different ways. Starting at 13,500 credits. § Chromium Ultrametal: Worn by the renown Imperial Shields (see below), this flexible metal can absorb the energy from any type of energy weapons (blasters, lightsabers etc.) and direct them back at the enemy in explosive blasts or store it as an energy source to tap into. The metal itself can harness many different types of magic and is a very good metal to have in stock. You have to buy and then kill 3 Imperial Shields to make your own set. Mercenaries Mercenaries are essential if you want to have any kind of army, ranging from lowly local thugs to the elite Mandalorian Supercommandos. § Local Thugs: These can be hired nearly anywhere. They are cheap, cowardly, stupid, slow, weak, and are little more than cannon fodder unless trained. Starting from as low as 1000 credits per thug. § Mandalorian Supercommandos: Elite fighters trained by Death Watch, these soldiers are very fast, very powerful, and very expensive. They are said to be worth several squadrons of BX-Series Commando Droids. And that’s saying something. They are fully equipped, and excel in all areas of combat. Starting at 20,000 credits per unit. § Imperial Ground Troops: The pinnacle of modern warfare, these living weapons are worth the money. Trained by the best commandos alive, they can change the tide of a battle. Starting at 25,000 credits per unit. § Imperial Shields: Sheathed in Trimmed Ultrachrome and wielding Phrik Light Pikes along with Chromium Shields, these elites serve as both bodyguards and elite defense units. Only reserved to the Imperial Commanders of renown, even a trio of Imperial Shields can turn the tide of a small battle. Their shields can stop nearly anything, and they excel in combat. They are the best bodyguards/defense units around. Starting at 35,000 credits per unit. § Mages: Trained in various disciplines of magic, these can range from normal elementals to god-level Titans. They are rare, and can only be found in specific areas. Price depends on type and power level. § Imperial Longshots: Legendary snipers who have changed the course of entire crusades, these soldiers never miss. Using portable shield generators and stealth clothing, once they have taken up a position they can stay there indefinitely. Starting at 35,000 credits.